S4 League: The Virus Within
by CoolChris
Summary: On August 4th, 2026 Mankind has released the first Virtual reality system. However things take a slight turn for the 1000 players who have joined the game. There is a virus infestation and no one is able to log out. Now it's every man and woman for themselves as they fight the virus's and try to survive. Will Chaos, the protagonist, survive? or will he be one with the game forever
1. Prologue

**_DISCLAIMER AND NOTE:  I DO NOT OWN S4 LEAGUE. THIS STORY IS BASED OFF THE GAME, HOWEVER SOME OF THE ELEMENTS IN THIS STORY ARE NOT IN THE ACTUAL GAME ITSELF. THIS STORY ALSO HAS SOME SWORD ART ONLINE (SAO) ELEMENTS IN IT.  
Now please enjoy ^-^_**

_**Prologue:**_

I've always wanted to escape the real world. I've always felt like I didn't belong. I was tired of my boring routine, tired at seeing the same boring old places all the time. I hated being on the ground. I felt trapped, bound to the earth. I always wanted to fly, to go where the impossible was possible. I wanted to be free like a bird in the sky. One day my wish came true.

It was August 4th, 2026 when my wish was granted. A new virtual reality futuristic shooter named S4 League was released with 1,000 copies. Stores immediately sold out 5 hours after its release. I managed to buy one of the last 3 copies, but that was a mistake 999 people and I did.

After buying the game and the virtual reality gear I needed, I went home and up to my room. I was alone at the time because my mother was working late that day. I got it set up and ready to play. I lied down on my bed and looked around at my room one last time before closing my eyes and saying three simple words I would regret…

"_**Game Start Now"**_

I felt myself getting lighter and moving at high speeds. I dared not open my eyes until I was sure I had stopped

Once I opened my eyes I saw I was on a large illuminated circle. There were no walls surrounding it, just darkness. In front of me stood a touch panned, two boxes with instructions were on the screen. _**Make an account**_ is what the instructions said. I quickly made one and was then greeted with 6 different pictures. Each one showed a male with different outfits and hairstyles on. I chose the one with what seemed like a space outfit. The panel then disappeared and I felt something going up my legs. I looked down and saw a circle of light around my legs. It began moving upward, engulfing my whole body. I closed my eyes as it began moving up my head.

When I opened my eyes I saw I was wearing the outfit I had chosen. Three big words appeared before me. _**Welcome to S4.**_ At that moment the ground shook, the large circle I was standing on cracked and shattered.

**I fell into the Darkness**


	2. Chapter 1: Beginnings- Part1

_********__DISCLAIMER AND NOTE: I DO NOT OWN S4 LEAGUE. THIS STORY IS BASED OFF THE GAME, HOWEVER SOME OF THE ELEMENTS IN THIS STORY ARE NOT IN THE ACTUAL GAME ITSELF. THIS STORY ALSO HAS SOME SWORD ART ONLINE (SAO) ELEMENTS IN IT.  
Now please enjoy ^-^_

_**Chapter 1: Beginnings- Part 1**_

I don't know how long I fell. I didn't feel the pain of the impact either, but I felt solid ground beneath me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a white ceiling with lines etched into it in a weird zigzag. I got up and looked around. I was in a room shaped like the L-block you see in Tetris, but there were no walls and windows. The floor looked identical to the ceiling except the lines connected.

"Hello there" someone said behind me. I quickly turned around and saw a girl I was sure wasn't there before. I waved back shyly and looked at her. She had white hair, white and brown clothes that were slightly too big for her. Her skin was slightly pale and she looked to be slightly under my height, around 5ft 4in or 5ft 5in. I estimated she was around 14 or 15 years old. I blushed a little at her cutenesss.

"Welcome to S4" She said "Your player #1000, Nickname Chaos." I looked at her surprised. How did she know this? How did she know I was the last player to log in? Was I really the last person? Is my username showing above me? I looked up and saw a small green crystal floating above me. I looked back at her and I realized she didn't have one floating.

She looked at me and giggled slightly. "I'm not a player Chaos. I'm part of the system. I can see all of your data and statistics. That's how I know you're the last player to log on" She smiled cutely, making me blush. She was beautiful, sadly she doesn't exist.

"Anyways, let's get started. I bet you're wondering how you move around and play this game" She told me. I nodded in agreement and she smiled. "Alrighty. First try moving around. It will feel weird because you're new to this, but you'll get used to it. Tell me when you want to move on ok?" She stepped back into a wall and looked at me smiling.

I began by moving my fingers, my wrist, my arms, my legs, my ankles, and everything else. When I was done I tried walking but I wobbled slightly and fell. I could hear her giggling at my attempt. I got up and walked around for a little bit before I tried running and jumping. When I was ready I nodded at her and she moved away from the wall, giggling slightly and grinning as if planning something.

"That's good. Now let's try something harder. What you will learn next will help you in fighting and keeping you alive. Jump at the wall and wall jump away." She told me. I looked at her confused and in disagreement. She smiled and walked over to me. "It's possible and easy. Watch me" She faced the wall and ran at it, Jumping at last minute, when she placed her foot on the wall as if stepping on it, a hexagon appeared on the wall where her foot was. She then leaned back and extended her leg, doing a back flip over me and landing perfectly behind me. I turned around and looked at her amazed and clapped.

"Thank you. Now you try" She told me. I turned around and faced the wall, got ready, and ran for it. I jumped onto the wall and stepped on it, the circle appeared but it disappeared after a few seconds. I lost my footing and I fell onto my back. I sat up quickly and rubbed the back of my head even though I didn't feel any pain. I could hear her laughing cutely at my fail behind me. I got up, went to where I initially started, looked at her with a confident smile, and tried the wall jump again. Once I placed my foot on the wall I swung my free leg forward and pushed off, twisting in midair and landing perfectly on the ground. I turned to look at her and saw a surprised look on her face.

"Wow. I've never seen anyone learn so quickly, much less pull off a jump like that." She told me, clearly amazed at my performance. I blushed slightly and realized how much of a show- off I was right now. When I looked back at her she had a curved blade and its hilt was curled around her hand. Realizing it's a dagger, she charged at me. I quickly dodged to the side, but I noticed that when I dodged everything slowed down except for me. Once I regained my footing, she stumbled slightly at normal speed but quickly regained her footing as well. She turned to me and smiled.

"I knew I didn't need to show or tell you. You're a natural and a quick learner Chaos. The quickest of all of the players I've seen, maybe…" Her voice trailed off. I looked at her confused, wondering what she was about to say. She noticed me and tried to reassure me that it was nothing. I decided to drop the subject.

"Here" She handed me the weapon that was previously used to kill me. I took it and held it in my hands before curling the hilt into the belt slip on my waist. It was then a large door opened up in the wall. I turned to look at her and saw a sad face on her. I knew why she was sad. Once I went through that door I wouldn't see her anymore. I began heading to the door when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and was greeted with a surprise hug that made me stumble.

"Don't worry Chaos; we'll see each other again." She told me with a little tremble in her voice. I hugged her back and after a few minutes she let go. That's when I decided to ask.

"Hey what is your name? I forgot to ask earlier." Once I asked a smile grew on her face.

"Alice, that's who I am, Thanks for asking" She smiled and waved at me. A tear escaped from her eye and I too let one tear go.

**I smiled, waved back, and went out the door…**


End file.
